


Antique Dreams

by Lovelettes



Series: Generation's Metronome [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Mentions of Bro/Nanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelettes/pseuds/Lovelettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane dreams of a life that isn't hers. She dreams of a self that isn't quite her and of a Dirk that isn't quite Dirk.</p><p>And yet she refuses to believe in reincarnation.</p><p>Sequel to "The Girl in the Television"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antique Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> It's not really a stand alone, so you'll need to read the previous "The Girl in the Television" to understand what the fuck is going on here.
> 
> I don't know, maybe you can read this as a stand alone. I'm not sure.

You could never tell Dirk that you have dreams about him. 

\-- timaeusTestified [TT] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG] at 16:23 --

TT: Jane.  
GG: Hello, Mr. Strider! What can I do for you today?  
TT: I was checking to see if you're still a skeptic or not.  
GG: How do you mean?  
TT: Remember over a year ago when we first met? Remember when I asked you if you believed in reincarnation?  
GG: I do.  
GG: I mean, I don't believe in reincarnation still, but I do remember that conversation. What about it?  
TT: I was wondering if I could change your thoughts about that.  
TT: You mind?  
GG: What are you planning, Dirk? Should I suspicious?  
TT: You're always suspicious, Jane.  
TT: And it's nothing terrible.  
TT: Promise.  
TT: I just want to pick your brain for a little bit.  
TT: You know, tap into the recesses of your unconscious mind, see what sort of dark secrets you hold, find out whether or not you find Jake as attractive as he is annoying like I do.  
TT: Things like that. If you don't mind.  
GG: I can assure you that Jake does often fall on the insufferable side in my eyes.  
GG: But don't tell him I said that!  
TT: Your secret is safe with me.  
TT: They all are, Jane.  
GG: :B  
GG: So, what does 'tapping into my recesses' entitle?  
TT: I just want to ask you some things. And I want you to be honest when you answer.  
TT: Will you be honest, Jane?  
GG: Of course I will! I'm insulted that you would even think otherwise!  
TT: I'm just making sure. It might get a little uncomfortable.  
TT: Actually, it's gonna get pretty fucking uncomfortable real quick.  
TT: I apologize in advance for this.  
TT: But...  
GG: ?  
TT: Hm. How do I put this without sounding creepy?  
GG: Just go for it. I'm sure it won't sound creepy! :B  
TT: And how do you know that?  
TT: How can you be sure that you won't shut down pesterchum forever in an attempt to avoid me and my general creepiness?  
GG: Hoo hoo! Dirk, you're thinking too hard on this like you always do!  
GG: Just ask already. I won't judge. I promise.  
TT: Alright then.  
TT: Here goes.  
TT: Have you dreamed about me? About us?  
TT: About an us that isn't us?  
TT: Because I have, and I need to know if you are.  
TT: I have all of these dreams about us meeting each other through weird time shit and becoming friends. Maybe more. I don't know. I can't really tell from their interactions.  
TT: But you're there, and it's not you, but it is. You're this woman with a horrid childhood, but you're still headstrong and positive. You love baking like you do now, but your true passion is everything that pertains to pranks and jokes and making people feel stupid and making them smile as they revel in their lack of foresight.  
TT: And there I am. Hopeless. Wanting to do more than just speak to you. Wanting to know what your skin feels like and how blue your eyes really are.  
TT: These dreams are near-constant.  
TT: I think we're connected in some way. Like some red thread/silver cord of fate kind of bullshit.  
TT: And you? Have you been having these dreams? Or am I alone in this and am currently embarrassing the living fuck out of myself?  
GG: Okay, I'll admit that...I have before. A few times.  
TT: Just a few? Come on, Jane. I know you've dreamed about my fine ass before. Not my ass but rather another version of me's ass.  
TT: It's still fine though.  
GG: Alright already! Yes, it's been more than a few, and it's really getting kind of annoying.  
TT: Annoying how? Are you tired of my face already?  
GG: No.  
GG: I mean I haven't even seen your face before. But I...you know.  
GG: I know it's you in my dreams.  
GG: Or another you, whatever that's suppose to mean. But it's you and me, and it's vivid. It feels increasingly real, and sometimes I have trouble distinguishing between dreams and reality.  
GG: It's really bothersome. It's like I'm living another life as I sleep, and it's slowly taking over. It's a little scary, to be honest.  
TT: And yet you still don't believe in reincarnation.  
TT: That's a shame, Jane, because I bet my ass, my katana, and Cal that everything we're dreaming of has actually happened before in a past life where I have a little bro named Dave, and you're a powerful woman with a joke shop.  
GG: When there's proof of reincarnation, I'll believe it.  
TT: Unfortunately, I can provide no such proof. Everything I believe is based off instincts.  
TT: Hey, Jane?  
TT: Next time we talk, can we use Skype?  
GG: For what?  
TT: For a video call.  
TT: I want to see you.

**== >**

You see him for the first time, and he's exactly how you imagined with only a few minor details off. He's younger than in your dreams, for one. For two, there is a lack of head-wear.

But there's the pointed shades, there's the overwhelming familiarity. Dirk is exactly as he is suppose to be, exactly as his dream-self. He's _real_ and _tangible_. It's strange to think back on it, but you always felt that your Internet friends didn't quite exist in the waking world. They were imaginary friends of sorts.

And yet, here's Dirk staring at you from behind his shades, from behind a webcam, from behind thousands of miles. Breathing. Living. Existing.

You wonder what his heartbeat sounds like.

He speaks first, clearing his throat to capture your attention. “Ahem.”

You grin. You can't help it. “Mr. Strider! He...hello!”

“Hello, Jane,” he says in a voice less accented than you imagined. “Now. You wanna have that talk about reincarnation again?”

**== >**

You dream about him again. About the not-Dirk and the girl who looks like you but isn't. About the nineteen twenties, about a man with the surname of Egbert, about a child with your father's name—James.

You're separated from this Dirk by glass walls and decades. It's much like how you're separated from your Dirk now.

Time is your enemy both in the past and in the present. It hurts you. It pains him.

You think that somewhere along the way, you began to love Dirk. It is as if that self from your dreams is affecting you. Her love is affecting you. The residual feelings have possessed you, taken a tight grip of your heart and haven't let go since. You're quickly becoming restless.

You find that you're okay with this.

You find that maybe, just maybe, you're starting to believe that reincarnation is real. Just as real as Dirk is. Just as real as the distance between the two of you.

Just as real as what is pumping through your fast-beating, very human heart.

You check pesterchum on a whim. There's a single message waiting for you.

TT: Sweet dreams, Jane.

**== >**

He is young in comparison to a weathered man. He's seen so much and so little.

She is ever-changing, evolving. Young. Prime. Middle-aged. Old. It's simultaneous, shifting.

Her shaking fingers touch the cold surface. It's crystal clear, mocking her with its faux accessibility. There is nothing there for her to touch except for a bulging screen and the ghost of an image. There are no fingers to grip hers, no arms to hold her, no cheeks for her to kiss.

Her knuckles rap the screen twice. She finds it to be solid. She finds it to be infuriating.

But he's smiling at her, amused and touched by her actions. There is surprise in his face just as there is in hers. His smiles are rare but always genuine. They're beautiful and heartbreaking. They're hers, all hers, and this is something she takes great pride in.

Suddenly, distance is no longer a factor, for she feels his heart beating from eras away. It is in tune with hers. And it's enough for now. Only for now.

She still finds herself upset by the lack of kindness the universe has given her. The cards that have been dealt to her comprise a bad hand. There's no winning in her future.

So she looks on and hopes and wishes just as he hopes and wishes. Because that's all they can do. That's the only thing Time will allow them to do.

And she will weep for him just as he weeps for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This might not be the last in the series...
> 
> [My tumblr.](http://lovelettes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
